Blinded
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: Envy/Ed Roy/Ed possible homunculi Ed Edward is in love with the Colonel. The Colonel doesnt swing that way. Envy devises a plot to use Eds lust to his advantage. I promise its not as shitty as the summary. BUT IT IS A YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi YAOI YAOI! **This is a yaoi. yea i cant think of a good summary the one I wrote is probally

shit too.

just me tho (FullMetalFanGirl) cuz once again Miniskirt got himself hit by a car. Dont pity him he was playing in the highway.

Blinded

(Line BReak)

"FullMetal, it's late go home!" Colonel Mustang says flatly.

"But I just wanna-" Edward begins getting cut of.

"Go Home! Your a 16 year old boy!" The Colonel growls loosing patients.

"But your only 24! That isn't that far apart!" Ed continues, blushing.

"It's to far for me! Get out of my office before I fire you! Never speak like this again!" Mustang yells angrily practically dragging the small blonde out of his office.

(Line Break)

The walk back to the hotel wasn't that far.

So to buy some time Ed took a not so short-cut through the ware house district.

"I'm so stupid! An Idiot!" Edward sobs as he walks.

"Edward?" Says a gruff voice.

Edward snaps his head around to see none other than Colonel Mustang standing there.

"Whats wrong?" He asks walking up to Edward.

"Like you don't know!" Edward sobs looking away from Mustang.

Mustang grabs Eds face gently and pulls him around so there looking eye to eye.

Ed opens his mouth to say something but before he can, Roy presses his lips to his and hold Ed in a long passionate kiss.

"Wait, you said you don't want..." Ed mummers as he pulls away, only to be forced back into the kiss.

"I, I lied." Roy replies leading Edward toward a warehouse, still kissing him passionately.

(SMEX SMEX SMEXY SMEXY SCENE!)

"C'mon take them off." Roy says lustfully to Edward helping the boy out of his clothes.

Edward slips out of his shirt and looks up at Roy with a dazed expression.

"Y-you said you didn't want too..." Edward whispers, Roy pulls him into another kiss.

"Wai-" Edward gasps as Roy pulls him back into a kiss.

"Don't talk, just let me touch you" Roy growls pulling Edward pants off.

"Look at you, I've only kissed you and your already hard..." Roy rasps looking at Edward pulling him into another deep kiss.

Roy begins rubbing Edwards already hard erection, still probing Edwards mouth with his tongue.

"Such a slut..." Roy says.

"R-Roy, I... I'm going to." Edward moans loudly.

"Go ahead." Roy mutters.

Edward opens his mouth to scream as he climaxes but Roy pulls him into another deep kiss.

Now Edward can only helplessly moan as the older man completely dominates over him.

Roy begins to undo his own pants, revealing his own erection.

Roy takes both of Edwards legs and puts them over his shoulders giving him the leverage he needs.

"Relax Edward...Or it will hurt." Roy mummers lining his waist up with Edwards backside.

"Roy..." Edward says, his voice full of ecstasy.

Roy thrusts himself into Edward completely in one go.

"Ed... Your so beautiful" Roy comments as he continues taking the younger man from behind.

"Co-Colonel!" Ed husks rutting against the older man in a wave of passion.

Of course Roy then pulls him into another deep passionate kiss making the younger man moan loudly.

"I-Inside..." Edward gasps feeling the older man is close to climax.

Roy then pulls Edward into yet another deep kiss and cums inside the young man.

(ok its over :)

Edward moans in extreme arousal and then goes silent.

"Looks like the pipsqueak passed out, didn't know he was such a little whore." Says Roy with a newer scratchier voice.

Roy, now turning back into Envy, scoops Edward up and begins to walk toward a stair well.

"Well, thats step one.." Envy says walking down the stairs.

(Line Break)

"Um... Excuse me? Colonel sir?" Alphonse says peeking through the door of the Colonels office.

"Yes?" The Colonel replies, not looking up from his desk.

"Has... Has Nii-san been here today? He didn't come home last night" Alphonse replies.

"He didn't?" Roy asks now looking genuinely concerned.

"No..." Alphonse answers.

"Ok, we'll start a search party once it's been 20 hours" Roy replies knowing thats all they can do.

"Thank you sir..." Alphonse replies.

(Line Break)

Edward begins to wake up slowly, he felt so cold, where was he?

When he opens his eyes he sees he's on a small bed in an empty room.

"Where am I?" He mutters to himself lookin around.

When he goes to stand up, he realized he is chained to the bed via collar and chain.

"What the hell...?" Ed says confused, what happened that got him here?

Then it hit him, He and the Colonel... In the warehouse.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Says Envy who was standing in the door way.

Instinctively Ed tries to distance himself as far as possible, but only ends of gagging himself with the collar.

"Now now, It that how you treat someone you worship?" Envy asks turning into Roy as he walks toward Ed.

Eds eyes go wide in the realization that he didn't have relations with the colonel, he had them with Envy.

"Wait..." Ed mummers still trying to process it all.

"You didn't want me to wait last night..." Envy teases still using Roys form.

Envy begins to walk closer toward Ed causing him to take a step back, but since he is chained to the bed he falls on his butt.

"Aw thats not very pretty." Envy sighs walking over to pick up Ed.

Once he picks up Ed he pulls him into a kiss.

"Wai- He- Help!" Edward gasps, but Envy forces him down on the bed.

"Come on! Who's gonna hear you? Who's gonna care?" Envy asks kissing Edward again.

Edward does his best to fight back, but being chained to the bed limits his movements.

Envy soon over powers Ed and pushes his face down into the bed.

"Oh come on, you can't beat me. I know all your weak spots." Envy mutters.

Edward lets out a growl, muffled by the pillow.

(SEX scene )

"If I remember, your really sensitive here..." Envy mummers touching the head of Edwards hardening erection.

Edward lets out a muffled moan as the Homunculus then begins to stroke the neck of Eds cock.

"That feels good right?" Envy asks seductively.

"N-No!" Edward gasps trying to get up from the bed.

"Why? Isn't nice to have your Colonel making you feel so good?" Envy whispers in Edwards ear, still taking on the form of the Colonel.

"Your Not The Colonel!" Edward gasps, breathing slightly heavier.

Envy pulls Edward into a deep long kiss, Edward lets out a loud moan even though his voice is being muffled by Envys lips.

"It feels good right?" Envy teases kissing Edward deeply before he could reply.

"N-No! It d-AH!" Edward moans as he climaxes.

"You come fast, I guess its cute. But I'm far from finished..." Envy whispers sitting up and walking away to get something.

When Envy walks back toward Edward and pulls out what he went to get.

_A ribbon with a bell on it_.

"Like it? It's perfect for a pet, let people know your mine." Envy mutters pulling Edward into his lap.

"But with your collar, I can't put it around your neck..." He continues.

Envy then ties the silk ribbon around the base of Edwards erection.

"It even has a little bell on it, so even if you close your eyes you can still hear us having sex..." Envy whispers seductively.

Edward tries to get off of Envys lap but he gets pulled back.

"Didn't I just say your mine!" Envy growls, Edward continues to struggle.

"Stop it!" Envy yells at Edward.

Envy pulls Edward closer to his chest.

"Well, maybe I need to mark you more..." He says, then Envy proceeds to bite Edward on his left shoulder.

"Ah- no! Stop it!" Edward screams.

"No, your mine! Let me do what I want." Envy yells at Edward.

"N-No I'm not!" Edward yells again loudly.

"Well then I'll make you say it." Envy growls rolling Edward onto his back.

Envy then tightens the ribbon wrapped around Edwards erection.

"I'll make you beg to have me." Envy repeats and then in one go thrust himself into Edward.

"AH S-stop! Stop it-t!" Edward shouts.

"Possessions don't talk back." Envy husks grabbing Edwards thighs and spreading further apart.

"No! I said stop it! Alphonse help!" Edward cries desperate to get away.

"Your brother! Thats the only name you can think to yell out as I take your ass!" Envy laughs.

Envy then begins stroking Edwards erection, still drilling him.

"No-AH! I'm cu-AH!" Edward gasp gripping the blankets on the bed.

"eh? AH!" Edward cries loudly, squirming underneath Envy.

"Can't cum? Right?" Envy muses as tears begin to form in Edwards eyes.

"The ribbon will block it up." He continues, making Edward climax again.

_And Again_

_And Again._

"S-ah-op! N-No more!" Edward cries, as Envy makes him cum yet another time.

"You know what I want to hear" Envy purrs almost ready to cum himself.

"O-Ok! Ok!" Edward cries gasping for breath.

"Ok What?" Envy drags on.

"I won't talk back anymore! I pr-promise!" Edward cries in his voice clouded in pain and arousal.

"Fine." Envy replies flatly loosening the ribbon, just as he cums inside Edwards ass.

The wave of relief Edward felt when he finally release was enough to bring him to another earth shaking orgasm.

"E-Envy, d-don't stop!" Edward husks his voice holding nothing but ecstasy.

After Envy finishes, he pulls out of Edward and lies the once again passed out boy on the bed.

"This is so easy. _Too easy_." Envy purrs to himself leaving the room.

**(Line Break IMA DONE)**

**Welp thats it.**

**WHATS ENVYS PLAN U ASK! :T **

**Well ill tell u when i find out.**

**AH WELL I hope no one was a homophone and read thru.**

**THANKS**

**~FullMetalFanGirl (CUZ MINISKIRTS A HOMOPHOBIC ADRENALIN JUNKIE)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo yaoi yaoi yaoi Still no definite summary. Oh and IDT I added it but Ed doesn't have his automail.**

**(Line Break IMA START)**

"OK so our missing person is Major Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist." Says the officer to another search party.

"Colonel sir, Do you have any idea where Nii-San is?"Alphonse asks the Colonel as the search parties move about.

"No, I sent him home last night but thats it" Roy states.

"Oh. OK." Alphonse replies, then heads over to another investigator.

'_Dammit full metal, where are you' _Roy thinks re-tracing exactly what happened before he kicked Edward out.

'_He would't do anything self-harming would he? Of course not!'_ He decides.

(Line Break)

"Oh Edwaaard~" Envy cooed as he enters the Blondes room/prison.

"W-What?" Edward mumbles, his voice shaky because of what happened last night.

"Did ya miss me?" Envy answers sitting on the bed and pulling Edward into his lap.

Edward didn't answer, but he didn't push Envy away or fight back like he would have yesterday.

"Well? I'm talking, possessions answer their owners" Envy says shaking Edward a bit.

Still no reply from Edward though.

"Hey! Did you miss your master or not!" Envy growls now upset.

Edward lets out a mumbled reply, incoherent and barely audible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you? Do I need to mark you again?" Envy hisses angrily.

"N-no..." Edward mumbles.

"So! Did you miss your master! Answer wisely..." Envy says.

"Y-yes..." Edward replies, knowing if he said _No_ Envy would be angry.

"Good Boy." Envy replies kissing Edward lightly, getting a flinch from the small blonde.

"What? Thought I would go all out again? Stay in line and I'll be gentle." Envy purrs seductively.

Edward sits silently in Envys lap,

"Someone's Docile today..." Envy remarks stroking Edwards hair lightly.

Edward lets out a soft moan still leaning silently against Envy.

"Edward, stand up in front of me." Envy orders, Edward silently obeys and gets up and faces Envy.

"You're being such a good boy today Edward..." Envy cooed, placing a cool hand on Edwards chest.

Edward lets out a soft moan, indicating it felt good.

"Tell me where you want to be touched..." Envy says seductively still rubbing Edwards chest.

"T-there..." Edward moans softly, definitely embarrassed as Envy moves closely in the crease of his neck.

"Ok." Envy replies pulling Edward back onto his lap and kisses the crease of his neck softly.

"E-Envy...feels good." Edward mummers squirming in the homunculis lap.

Envy moves his hand down toward Edward thigh and rubs it lightly.

Edward lets a moan of arousal and wraps his one arm around Envy.

"Edward...I want you to do something..." Envy whispers stopping the sexual front.

"h-huh?" Edward asks in his husky voice.

"I'm going to put my cock inside you. I want you to move your hips and make the bell ring." Envy purrs jingling the bell on the ribbon tied around Edwards erection.

"n-noo..." Edward whines quietly and barely audible.

"Possessions do as there told." Envy replies, in a voice showing that he has no patients.

(smex scene)

Edward gives a small nod showing Envy he's ready.

Envy lifts the small blonde up slightly so that he can maneuver himself underneath Edward.

"Here we go..." Envy husks, lowering Edward slightly until he's all inside Edward.

'_Wha-What am I doing?' _Edward asks himself as he begins to move his hip making the bell ring.

"Good boy." Envy muses as the blonde continues moving his hips.

Envy goes back to kissing the crease of Edwards neck lightly.

'_This isn't right...Its Envy!'_ Edward continues to think while letting out small gasps and moans as Envy kisses him.

'_But with out my automail I can't do anything...and' _Edward thinks as Envy moans and pulls Edward down into a deep kiss.

'_It feels so good.' _ Edward thinks as Envy cums inside him.

(Its over :T)

"Very good boy." Envy repeats his praise as he pulls himself out of Edward and sits him on the bed.

"..." No reply from Edward.

Envy then gets up and undoes the chain attached to the bed.

"Come on." Envy orders, leading Edward toward the hallway.

Envy leads Edward toward a new room.

The room was bigger and full of chains and whips and a much larger more extravagant bed.

Envy leads Edward to the bed and attaches the chain leash to a post there.

The room still had a concrete floor but the bed was softer and it was a bit brighter in the room as well.

Envy walks out of the room and walks back shortly after with a plate of food.

"Here, say 'ahh'" Envy says holding out a piece of food.

Edward opens his mouth and lets Envy feed him.

"You're such a good boy today!" Envy teases as he continues to feed Ed.

'_Why the hell am I doing this, he could have poisoned it...'_ Edward thinks.

'_But either way. I'm dead...'_ Edward continues.

(Line Break Time Laps)

"Still no sign of Fullmetal." Mustang sighs sitting at his desk.

What had it been now? A week?

"We'll find him sir" His Lieutenant Riza replies from her desk.

"I hope so." Mustang replies.

If Edward didn't show up, would it have been because of how he had treated him?

What if he did... _Kill_ himself.

No, He couldn't have, he would not have left his brother behind.

_But Alphonse wasn't with him... He could have slipped his mind for even a minute._..

Mustang gets up and walks out the door.

He heads to the bathroom and splashes some cool water onto his face.

"Dammit Roy calm down. Your gonna find him" Roy tells himself confidently.

(Line Break)

_Tricking Edward into the ware house was easy._

_Un hooking his auto mail was a cinch._

_Breaking him took a little more than it normally took for mortal, but a week later he had done it._

_Envy had broken Edward Elric._

Well_ almost_.

He still had little bursts of rebellion, but nothing Envy couldn't torture out of him.

Envy walked down the hallway to the room where he had been keeping Ed.

"Oh Edward~" Envy purrs opening the door.

Edward looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, his eyes glazed over with submission.

"Did you miss me?" Envy continues walking toward the bed and sitting down next to Edward.

"Yes..." Edward answers on cue, even if it wasn't true.

Envy pulls Edward onto his lap and begins sucking on the soft spot on his neck.

Edward lets out a soft moan of pleasure.

"Feel good?" Envy asks pulling Edward into a kiss on the lips.

"Y-yea..." Edward moans as Envy continues feeling him up.

Envy stops for a moments and nudges Edward, a silent order for him to move.

Edward obeys wordlessly, knowing what to do.

He sits kneels down in front of Envy and keeps his eyes trained on the floor.

"Edward. What did I say" Envy growls, hoping that this doesn't turn into a fit of disobedience.

"T-to look at you" Edward mummers looking up at Envy.

"Good Boy~" Envy praises Edward like he were a trained animal.

_Well, that WAS the plan after all._

What better way to get rid of the homunculis biggest threat than to make him their personal slave?

"E-Envy?" Edward asks still looking at him with dead eyes.

"Yes?" Envy 'ponders' knowing the drill of what he trained Edward to ask.

"C-Can you?" Edward asks trailing off.

"Can I what Edward?" Envy plays along.

"C-...Can you..please, fuck me..." Edward begs on cue, still a bit embarrassed that he's doing this.

"I dunno... If only I had some motivation." Envy muses, glancing at Edward.

"I..I could, turn you on first" Edward whispers, looking up at Envy.

"GO ahead turn me on O-CHIBI-SAN~!" Envy says leaning back.

Edward pauses for a second as if he was unsure what to do.

"W-...What do you want me to do?" Edward asks nervously.

"Wait here." Envy says getting up and leaving Ed where he was kneeling.

"Edward, bend over." Envy orders, walking back toward Edward.

Edward bends over, ass in the air, and waited for Envy to come back.

Envy pulls out a candle and holds it out over Edwards back.

"AH!" Edward screams as hot melted wax drips on his back.

"What? You said you wanted to turn me on?" Envy laughs as moves the wax over Edwards ass and balls.

"E-Envy!" Edward cries in pain.

"Feels good?" Envy laughs, continuing to drip wax onto Ed.

Edward shakes his head side to side vigorously.

"P-Please stop Envy! It Hurts It Hurts!" Edward begs squirming as the wax burns his skin.

Edward gets struck to the side, Envy had just hit him with the melted part of the candle.

"Fine! Want to turn me on a different way! Stay still!" Envy growls and walks over to where Edward had landed.

Envy bends down and shoves the back of the candle up Edwards arse.

"AH!" Edward screams in pain before Envy pulls him in for a kiss.

"Now... touch yourself!" Envy orders.

Edward takes his trembling hand and begins stroking his cock.

As he continues Envy pulls him into a deep erotic kiss, and moves his lips down toward the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Ah, ENVY" Edward cries as he makes himself cum.

Envy gets up and sits on the bed.

"Well, I'm turned on... But there seems to be something already in your ass." Envy says as a smirk creeps onto his face.

Edward looks up at him, panting and nervous.

"Come here and take me in your mouth" Envy barks the order at Edward.

(LineBreak cliffhanger of sexy doom :T)

**I know sucks. . (No pun inteded)**

**THANKS FOR READING it**

**~FullMetalFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I was gone for so long, Im back now!

(LETS GET STARTED!)

Ed moves toward Envy, whos sitting on the bed awaiting him.

"Hurry up Edward!" Envy shouts, causing the small blonde to flinch back in fear of being hit.

Envy looses his patients quickly and slaps Edward across the face.

"I said faster!" Envy barks at Edward.

Edward picks himself up as quickly as possible and moves in between Envys legs.

Edward begins licking the shaft and tip of Envys erection.

"I said 'take me in your mouth!' not 'take me around it'!" Envy snarls impatiently grabbing Edwards head and forcing his own cock down Eds throat.

Envy lets go of Eds head once his cock is deep down Ed's throat.

Ed begins moving himself, thrusting Envys cock down his throat completely each time.

After what seems like forever for both men, Envy cums down Eds throat.

"Hey! Don't spit it out!" Envy yells as he sees some of his release trickling down Edwards chin.

Envy, gets up and pulls the candle out of Edwards ass, once he swallows Envys seed.

"I think that's enough for now." Envy states, walking out the door.

Edward still kneels on the floor, trying his hardest not to throw up what he had just swallowed.

'_I wanna get out of here.'_

(Week later)

Envy walks into Edwards room, Edward sits up and stares at Envy awaiting commands.

"I got a present for you my precious pet~" Envy cooes picking up the small blonde.

Envy carries Ed downward toward a larger empty room.

Envy places Edward down in the middle and walks back toward the wall.

Suddenly the ground begins to glow, Edward looks up to see a figure pushing down on the edge of a transmutation circle, behind him stands Envy.

Edward lets out a scream of pain as the transmutation begins to effect his body.

Everything goes black.

Edward wakes up back in his room, his body throbbing.

His Legs, His Head, His Arms.

'_Why does my automail hurt so bad?'_ Edward thinks reaching over to his arm.

'_Its real!'_ Edward thinks looking over at his arm, he quickly looks down at his leg.

It was real to.

"Oh Edward!" Envy purrs opening the door to his room.

Edward doesn't look up, too distracted by his new limbs.

"Like em? A little gift from your master" Envy says pulling the blonde into his lap.

"y-yea…" Edward mumbles, his head was throbbing so badly, he couldn't think clearly.

"Good boy." Envy mutters burying his head in Edwards golden hair.

Edward felt his heart flutter at the praise, the transmutation must have messed with his head to.

"Edward, kiss me." Envy orders, Edwards body moves around and kisses Envy on the lips.

'_No, I didn't do that!' _Edward thinks partings lips with Envy.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy the transmutation made you the best, most obedient pet you can be?" Envy asks.

Edward doesn't answer, but instead lowers his head and tenses up defensively.

"Answer your master. Now." Envy orders.

"Yes Master…I'm happy" Edward whispers unwillingly.

"Good Boy" Envy purrs pulling Edward into a kiss.

(Another week later)

"Colonel Sir?" Furey asks peering through to Roys office.

"What!?" Roy hisses clearly in a horrible mood.'

"Well, about Ed-" Furey begins but gets blasted back by a snap of Mustangs fire.

'_I don't want to hear anything about him. Dear god I killed him!' _Roy thinks slipping further into the fact that Edward Elric died, because he just couldn't admit he loved the 16 year old back.

And now he never could.

"Colonel Sir!" Riza yells walking into the office.

"We have a lead on where he may be!" She continues before Roy could snap his fingers again.

"his body." Roy mumbles.

"Excuse me sir?" Riza asks.

"You ment to say, Where his Body is." Roy answers.

"Sir, you of all people." Riza gasps at how sure he sounds.

"Well none the less. Lets go." Roy says standing up.

(Few hours later)

_Footsteps. A lot. More than just Envy_.

'D-Did I do something w-wrong?' Ed thinks lying on his side in his bed, memories of last time he fought against the transmutation messing with his head and tried to escape from Envy, he sicked chimeras on him.

The door slammed open and the footsteps stopped.

"Edward." A deep voice says in a shocked voice.

"Is he breathing!?" A woman asks.

Edward feels a warm hand touch the side of his neck, Ed cringes in fear of being hit when it pulls away.

"Yes! He's fine, better than fine. Look." A third voice says picking up his right arm.

"He has his arm back!" A fourth younger sounding voice gasps (No its not alphonse, don't worry)

"Come on, Lets get him out of here!" Says the first deep voice as he scoops Edward up bridal style.

(IM DONE)

Ok Yea I know shitty but here we go.

So…

HOW WILL ED REACT?

WILL ROY SAVE EDS MIND!

WILL ALPHONSE GET ANY LINES IN?

FIND OUT… NEXT TIME!

Thanks!

FullMetalFanGirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I Know I was gone a while. But I'm back. Sorry this took me so long. Chances are Im posting this Sunday or Mondays and ill try to keep scheduled updates.**

**Uh yea this is M for a reason. Literally Don't read unless u intend to read sex scenes boy on boy little to non consent toys bondage uh… yea…. The will be a maids outfit somewhere in this story….**

**Ok so lets go.**

**(LiNeBrEaK)**

_Flashback (__**SEX SCENE)**_

"You Like that don't you, Edward?" Envy growled toward the bound up boy rutting against a large white vibrator.

"Y-yes-s Mah- Master!" Edward moaned out, as if scripted to do so.

"I wonder if you touched yourself before you became my pet huh?" Envy muses squeezing Edwards neck.

Edward shook his head furiously, unable to answer due to lack of air actually reaching his lungs.

"No? Oh I doubt that's true…" Envy teases letting go of Edward and walking behind him.

"I-it 's!"Edward gasped as Envy set the vibrator on a higher speed.

"I bet you thought of him as you did it, didn't you?" He continues, all the while angling the vibrator so it hits Edwards prostate.

Edward begins squirming furiously under the vibrators power, Envy could see Edward didn't have much longer.

"Mah-aster… Pu-please.. lemme c' um" Edward said brokenly through gasps and moans.

"Scream_ his _name as you do." Envy orders setting the vibrator on its highest setting.

"R-ROOOY!" Edward screamed as commanded throwing his head back in total euphoria.

"Good boy, I think I'll reward you. How does another 2 hours with the vibrator sound?" Envy says cruelly.

"N-no! Master! Pl-please!" Edward begged squirming in pain as the vibrator continued to work his now over sensitive insides.

"You ment to say that's exactly what you wanted, didn't you?" Envy teases evily.

Edwards breath caught in his throat and his eyes clouded over just a bit more, turning the already dulled gold into an even duller copper shade.

"Y-yes master. That is what I ment to say. Two more hours is what I want, thank you." Edward mimicked Envys' command.

Envy laughed sickly and turned out the door, leaving Edward there who now seemed to be enjoying every second of pain the vibrator gave him.

**(LiNeBrEaK) (sex scene over)**

Roy sat in the back seat of a military licensed vehicle holding his youngest subordinate in his arms.

"Hawkeye drive faster." He commanded sternly, hoping this time she'd listen and break the speed limit to get to the hospital faster.

But Hawkeye, of course, kept going the legal speed.

It seemed like hours before they reached the hospital and gave Edward to the nurses, now Roy and his team sat in the waiting room.

"I called Alphonse, He's in Resembool right now with the Rockbells. They all agreed that it would be best until Edward has healed before he comes." Hawkeye said calmly, knowing that Alphonse had made a tough decision for himself.

"Thank you for the update lieutenant." Roy said curtly, paying more attention on the door leading to Edward hoping that if he stared hard enough it would open.

"Sir please try to calm down" Hawkeye pleaded, before leaving toward the door with Havoc (SURPRISE SHIP) who had made dinner plans with her the day before.

Now it was just Roy alone in the waiting room.

About one hour later a nurse came out of the room, Roy stood up quickly and met her half way.

"I guess your hear for-"The nurse was cut off by Roy.

"Yes, Is he ok? Did he make it? Is he stable? How are his vitals? He didn't make it did he!? Oh gate its all my fault" Roy stuttered out rapid fire.

The nurse moved out of the way and pointed to the door, knowing she wouldn't get anymore words in.

Roy quickly walked in and saw Edward lying in a hospital bed, the heart monitor he was attached to was beeping healthily.

"Edward" Roy mumbled as he walked over the the bed.

Once he got to Edwards side he began delicately petting his head.

"mmmmm" Edward moaned leaning into Roys hand, nuzzling it.

"Edward?" Roy asked kneeling next to Edward, still petting his hair.

Roy let out a gasp as Edward opened his eyes slowly, revealing the dull, dead sheen they held.

"Oh God, Edward… What happened" Roy Asked bringing his other hand around to hold Edwards cheek.

Edward didn't respond, he only looked around the room startled, not knowing where he was.

"Edward, your in the hospital. We saved you…" Roy explained, wanting to say sorry for not finding him sooner, but kept quiet.

"S-saved?" Edward parroted looking up to Roy, dull amber meeting deep sapphire.

"Yes, and.. Oh Ed I'm sorry I rejected you that night. I was stupid, I just didn't know how to handle the fact that. I love you too." Roy blurted out all at once.

"Love me too?" Edward once again parroted.

"Ed? What's the matter?" Roy asked cautiously.

Just then the doctor walked in holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang I am Doctor Tenant. I can assume you have questions?" The doctor said.

"Why is he… Just mimicking me?" Roy asked not looking away from Edward.

"Yes well, I have some bad news." The Doctor says softly.

"His brain has been _Tampered with_" He continues.

"What?" Roy asked sitting down on the hospital bed.

"We ran test on his brain waves, they're… Well, subjective." Doctor Tenant explained.

"Subjective?" Roy asked for a further explanation.

"He won't respond unless it's directed to him, and he won't do unless he is told to." The doctor explained.

"You have to be joking!" Roy almost shouted, Edward backed up to the corner of his bed and curled up into a ball.

"No master, sorry master, Ed is bad, bad, bad bad." Edward began mumbling as he slowly rocked himself.

"Edward, calm down, if you want to." The doctor says casually.

Edward looks over at the doctor wide eyed, as if surprised, after a while he begins to quiet down.

"R-ro-oy." Ed mumbles, reaching his hand over and grabbing the sleeve of Roys uniform.

"Edward." Roy says pathetically putting his hand over Eds, then pulling him into a hug.

That night a man with dark black hair and deep blue eyes, cried. Holding a broken golden boy.

**(END)**

**Ok that's It for now. **

**Short I know but Im working on the next chapter now I just feel it needed to end here**

**So thank you all for reading feel inclined to review!**

**-ScarMask**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Thank you for all reading again**

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

About a week later, Edward was dismissed from the hospital.

And put into Roys care.

"Edward, make yourself feel comfortable, if you want to." Roy said taking off his shoes at the front door.

"D-Do I want to?" Edward asked timidly, Roy had gotten him to start talking his own words only the night before.

"Do you?" Roy asked, the doctor had told Roy to avoid making commands, and end every thing with if you want to.

"I… I wanna….. I wanna get some water." Edward said timidly looking at Roy as if asking permission.

"The kitchen is down the hall." Roy said as he took Edwards bag and went upstairs.

Roy got to Edward room, which wasn't very extravagant.

It had a large bed with soft cotton blankets, and a dresser.

It also had a bookshelf of books for the boy.

Roy turned around to head downstairs but crashed into Edward who was right behind him.

"Edward! You scared me!" Roy said helping the young boy up.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roys neck and began kissing his jaw line softly.

"E-Ed?" Roy said taken back by the sudden affection.

Ed continued kissing Roys neck slowly moving up to his lips, once he got there, he looked at Roy as if asking permission.

Roy stared, a bit startled, at the boy. He quickly decided, however, he loved Edward, and Edward loved him.

Roy leaned down and continued kissing Edward, his tongue exploring his mouth.

(Line Break)

Envy was pissed.

Well, that was an understatement.

First off, his toy was stolen right from under his nose and now…

Now he was perched in a tree outside the home of Colonel Roy Mustang.

Apparently his pet had been taken here, and apparently unless Envy did something, he would be the laughing stock of his siblings.

The colonel had recently went to work, so Envy had to act fast.

He could just take his pet back home with him, but he had a more devious idea.

(Line break SEX SCENE SEX SCENE! SCENE OF SEX! ITS RIGHT NEXT! IT WILL BE HARD TO MAKE UP FOR THINGS!)

Edward sat on the couch reading, he hadn't gotten to read in a while, it felt nice.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Edward went to go answer it.

"Fullmetal." The Colonel said gruffly as he walked into his house.

"Don't you have work? Are you all done?" Edward asked as the colonel went to the couch and plopped down.

"Come kneel in front of me." The colonel ordered.

Edwards eyes dulled a bit and he did as he was told.

The colonel took his member out of his uniform pants and presented the large erection to Edward.

"Suck." He ordered and Edward took the member in his mouth and began swirling his tongue and bobbing his head.

"Look at me." He demanded, and Edward looked up into his eyes, dull amber meeting piercing sapphire.

"You're such a slut. I bet you weren't even being held captive were you! You could have left but you wanted to stay. That's the case. Isn't it. Tell me it was Edward." The colonel taunted him as Edward began nodding as he was told to do.

"Yes sir, that's the case. I love being a little slut." Edward said and quickly went back to mouthing his Commanding officers member.

"Stop, and go bend over the kitchen table." The colonel ordered.

Edward walked to the table and bent over, his ass perfectly visible through his leather pants.

_Thwack _

The colonel slapped his clothed ass with a wooden spoon.

"I want you to count how many times I hit you, and thank me for each one." The colonel commands while pulling the boys pants and boxers down.

_Thwack _"Thank you, Sir." Edward moans.

_Thwack Thwack Thwack _"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you sir!" Edward repeats as the Colonel continues spanking him about 20 or so more times.

"You like being treated like a little whore don't you! Pleasing me and taking it up the ass!" The colonel teases as Edward nods, his eyes a solid copper shade now, no more gold.

The colonel uses the wooden spoon to play with Edwards balls for a bits, slapping them and causing the boy to squirm and moan.

"You love to do what I tell you don't you?" The Colonel asks and Edward nods.

"I love being told what to do sir! Command this worthless slut! Please!" Edward begs as the Colonel continues playing with Edwards erection.

"Like a bloody bitch in heat, So submissive!" Roy musses as he begins probing Edwards tight hole with the handle of the spoon.

Edward wriggles his red ass higher so the Colonel could get a better angle.

"You want more, don't you pet?" Roy purrs as he squeezes Edwards leaking erection.

"Yes, S-Sir please! M-More!" Edward replies, the colonel smirks sickly and shoves the entire spoon handle up Edwards ass.

"Is that enough!? You worthless filth!?" Roy laughs as Edward shakes his head while moaning and trying to hit his own prostate.

"Aww, the poor slut still not satisfied?" Roy teases as he pulls the spoon out and walks away from Edward.

"I bet your thirsty? You are, right?" The Colonel asks and Edward nods.

Roy grabs a handful of Edwards hair pulling his head back.

"Drink up" The Colonel laughs sadistically as he holds Edwards head under the faucet and leaves it there until the boy looks blue.

"Ok slut, that's enough. Go back over the table." Roy commands and Edward quickly does so.

The colonel pulls out a kitchen chair and sits down, his erection standing at attention.

"Come ride me, you little slut." The colonel demands harshly.

Edward quickly gets on Roys lap and begins riding him, the colonels erection still wet from the oral sex they had before.

"You like it so much, I can tell. Such a little fucking slut!" The Colonel laughs as Edward is lost in total ecstasy.

"Don't stop until I cum." Roy commands as he angles himself to hit Edwards prostate each time.

Edward calls out Roys name as he begins to ride him crazily, his lips in a mind washed smile.

Edwards muscles tighten and he cums, but continues to ride Mustang until he can get the man to come.

For what literally feels like hours, Edward has cum at least sixteen times, his movements robotic, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

He didn't look conscious if it wasn't for the movement his hips made.

Finally Roy grabbed both of Edwards hips and came inside of him, causing the boys eyes to roll back into his head, and he came a final time, passing out on the floor.

"Get up your worthless slut." The colonel commands and Edward opens his empty eyes and moves against his will.

"Go clean up and get in bed, don't mention this happening again until I say so." He commands and with that. The Colonel walks out the door.

(OK ITS DONE! HOPE THAT WAS GOOD)

Envy changed back to his original form with a deviant smile on his lips, the colonel worked full time if he was correct.

He could do this every day, and eventually the colonel would give up on Edward, and send him to a mental hospital where Envy could take him back.

(Line break)

Roy returned home after a long day at work, GOD he was tired.

He walked upstairs to his room to find Edward in his bed.

The boy looked so tired for some reason, and he was dripping wet.

'He must have taken a shower' Roy mused.

He then turned around and decided he was spending the night on the couch.

**(OK THERE YA GO ITS DUN)**

**Ok if yall couldn't tell Envy was Roy during the sex scene. **

**Yea Im getting real sick with this one. **

**Im working on my other stories too. And a vampire knight one.**

**SO GG GOODBYE**


End file.
